


Dices que es tu Cumpleaños

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Spanish, Translation, drunk!Harry, restroom sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El día que cumple 30 años, Harry se pone ebrio, pero tan ebrio, que no tiene idea de lo que sucede esa noche… excepto que de alguna manera involucra a Draco Malfoy. Traducción de "You say it's your Birthday" de EmmaGrant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dices que es tu Cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You say it's your Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/928) by Emma Grant. 



Harry Potter se deslizó hacia abajo en su asiento, con una mano sobre la frente y con la otra sosteniendo su trago. Pero sus dedos no estaban cooperando, y el cristal se resbalaba continuamente de su agarre.

—N-puedo. Resbaloso.

La cara de Seamus apareció ante él, surgiendo imponentemente más alto. —¿Qué sssucede, Potter? ¿Quieres otro trago?

—Shí. Uno de éstos, pero menos… rosa. —Harry agitó una mano en dirección a su vaso—. Y menos resbaloso. No puedo cogerlos, joder.

Seamus desapareció, y Harry se empujó para incorporarse un poco en su silla. El bar estaba lleno de gente, cuyas caras se confundían unas con otras. De vez en cuando, alguien se detendría junto a Harry y le daría palmaditas en el hombro o le ofrecería invitarle una bebida por su cumpleaños. Por supuesto, ese era el motivo por el que se había puesto tan borracho.

—¡Harry! —le gritó alguien en la oreja. Harry hizo gestos. Esa persona se sentó frente a él, sonriendo ampliamente. Podía ser Zacharias Smith, aunque también podía ser aquel tío que trabajaba en la oficina de archivos del Ministerio. Harry era terrible para ponerles nombres a las caras cuando estaba sobrio. Cuando estaba ahogado de borracho, se volvía casi imposible.

—Hoooola —dijo, intentando mover la mano a manera de saludo—. ¿Cóm-sstás?

—Sólo pasaba por aquí para desearte un feliz cumpleaños. Oye, ¿puedo invitarte un trago?

—Claro. ¿Po-qué no?

El-probable-Zacharías le dio un cariñoso golpe en el hombro y se dirigió hacia la barra, desapareciendo entre la imagen borrosa del pub.

Tratar de identificar las caras en la multitud hacía que su cabeza le diera vueltas, así que Harry mejor se concentró en la bebida que tenía ante él. Llevó una mano hasta ella, y en esa ocasión logró envolver sus dedos alrededor del vaso. Lo deslizó sobre la mesa con cuidado, levantándolo hacia sus labios al mismo tiempo que Seamus llegaba con otro trago para él.

—¿Y qué se siente cumplir treinta, Potter? —Seamus le pasó el vaso y levantó su propia pinta de cerveza.

—No sé. —Harry consiguió soltar la primera bebida de su mano salpicándose apenas unas cuantas gotas en su camisa. Alcanzó la nueva—. Tú tieness-más tiempo que yo con.. essa edad.

—Cierto. Y me puse más borracho que tú, compañero.

—Yo-estoy muy borrassho, ¿sabes?

Seamus se rió. O tal vez gritó algo. Harry no estaba muy seguro.

En algún momento, Ron se unió a ellos, y varias personas más le compraron tragos, y básicamente, Harry perdió toda noción del tiempo. Seguramente al día siguiente se arrepentiría de eso -diablos, quizá también el día después del día siguiente- pero, en ese momento, no estaba del todo mal. Le gustaba estar ebrio. Se sentía esponjoso. Era lindo.

Y tenía que orinar.

Se empujó para levantarse, e hizo una pausa para esperar a que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas a su alrededor. Ron y Seamus se ofrecieron a ayudarlo, pero él los rechazó con un movimiento de mano. Ciertamente, podía llegar hasta el baño y regresar sin asistencia. Probablemente.

Definitivamente, aquello fue un reto, ya que el suelo no se quedaba quieto debajo de sus pies. Y sus piernas se sentían extrañas, lo que no ayudaba nada. Todo se veía muy borroso en sus contornos, y cuando giró la cabeza, les llevó un segundo a todas las cosas alinearse. Giró la cabeza un par de veces más, sólo para asegurarse de que no se había imaginado aquella parte.

Mierda. Tal vez estaba más borracho de lo que había pensado.

Abrió la puerta del baño y caminó hacia el orinal de la pared más alejada. Tuvo que apoyar la frente contra el mugroso azulejo para conseguir mantener el equilibrio, y estaba seguro de que acababa de orinarse en sus zapatos, pero se las arregló.

De hecho, se sentía como si pudiera quedarse parado ahí y orinar continuamente. Quizá sólo tenía que esperar un momento. Ahorrarse otro viaje de ida y vuelta. Más tarde reflexionaría que, quedarse parado en el baño de hombres de un bar, inclinado contra la pared y con su miembro colgando por fuera de sus vaqueros, seguramente no era la mejor idea del mundo.

Un par de minutos después, o quizá una hora más tarde, una voz extrañamente conocida le habló al oído: —¿Potter?

Harry giró la cabeza. Había una brumosa cara flotando en frente de sus ojos, y le llevó un momento poder enfocarla. —¿Maffoy?

—Estás borracho como una cuba, ¿verdad?

—Shí —respondió Harry con una sonrisa feliz—. Com-na cuba.

Malfoy se le quedó viendo como si estuviera anonadado. —De acuerdo. Bien… ¿necesitas… algún tipo de ayuda?

—No —respondió Harry, empujándose de la pared y girándose hacia él.

—¿Planeas guardarte esa cosa antes de salir de aquí? —preguntó Malfoy, bajando la mirada hacia las partes expuestas de Harry.

Harry miró hacia abajo. —Oh. Je. Nop. Probablemente no.

Malfoy parpadeó y luego sacudió la cabeza. —Lo que sea. Feliz cumpleaños. —Se giró para salir.

—Espera —dijo Harry—. ¿Sabíasss que es mi cumpleaños?

—Esta noche, en este sitio, es imposible perdérselo.

Harry dio un paso hacia él, y resbaló en lo que seguramente eran sus propios orines derramados en el suelo. Se vio atrapado por los brazos de Malfoy, y con un Malfoy de apariencia asustada mirándolo fijamente. Harry sonrió.

—¿Ya vass a darme mi beso de cumpleaños?

Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos. —¿Qué?

—Mi besso de cumpleaños —repitió Harry—. Ya sabes. Yo-soy el del cumpleaños. Tú tieness-que besarme.

—¿_Tengo _que besarte? —repitió Malfoy. Pero no soltó a Harry. En vez de eso, echó un vistazo hacia la puerta—. ¿Aquí, en el baño?

—Seguro. O afuera. Donde sea. —Harry no estaba seguro de porqué nunca antes había pensado en besar a Malfoy. Seguramente porque no lo veía mucho. A veces cruzaban sus caminos en el Ministerio, pero era de vez en cuando. Y repentinamente, la idea de besar a Malfoy le pareció sumamente genial. ¿Por qué no había pensado eso antes? Ah… porque odiaba a Malfoy. Siempre lo había odiado. Con un puño, agarró a Malfoy de su camisa y le sonrió—. No te odio.

La expresión de Malfoy era calculadora. —¿Cuán ebrio estás?

—Muuuuy borracho.

—Seguramente mañana no recordarás nada de esto, ¿verdad?

—Nop.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos un poco. —¿Y si te doy algo mejor que un beso?

—¿Una mamada? —sugirió Harry, esperanzadoramente.

Una extraña sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Malfoy. Tiró de Harry para levantarlo y lo arrastró hasta la puerta del baño, sosteniéndolo contra ella. —Quédate justo aquí. No te muevas.

—D-acuerdo —respondió Harry, y cerró los ojos. Mala idea. Los abrió al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo—. Lo sshiento —masculló mientras Malfoy de nuevo lo ponía de pie.

—Tal vez ya deberías dejar de beber.

Harry sintió que la sangre le abandonaba la cara. —Shí.

—Oh, no —dijo Malfoy, abriendo mucho los ojos—. No te atrevas.

Y entonces, Harry se vomitó encima de Draco Malfoy.

*

—¿Harry?

Harry abrió los ojos. Estaba en su apartamento, en su propia cama. Y no podía recordar cómo había llegado ahí.

Ron entró en su campo visual y llevaba una taza humeante en una mano. —Es poción para la resaca. Vas a necesitarla.

Harry se sentó, haciendo muecas de dolor. La cabeza le estaba punzando, y se sentía como si de nuevo fuera a ponerse enfermo. —No estoy muy seguro de mantenerla en mi estómago.

—Tengo más, por si acaso.

Harry cogió la taza y se obligó a beber la poción. —¡Puaj! ¿Por qué no pueden hacerla con mejor sabor?

Ron sólo sonrió y se llevó la taza vacía.

Diez minutos más tarde, Harry se sintió mucho mejor. Vestido sólo en bóxers, se tambaleó hasta la sala de su apartamento y se dirigió hacia la alacena. Se sirvió una taza del té que Ron había preparado, y se sentó junto a él en el sofá.

Ron apartó los ojos del show matutino que estaba en la televisión y lo miró. —¿Te sientes mejor?

Harry se rascó la cabeza. —¿Cómo llegué a casa anoche?

—Seamus y yo te trajimos. Estabas perdido de borracho.

—Ya veo. ¿Yo estaba… ustedes me encontraron en el baño?

Ron parpadeó. —No. Estabas sentado en la mesa con nosotros, y simplemente te quedaste dormido. Nos imaginamos que eso indicaba que había que dar la noche por finalizada.

—Ah. —Harry le dio un sorbo a su té. La última cosa que recordaba era haber vomitado a Malfoy en el baño, después de –hizo muecas- haberle pedido una mamada. Y al menos que hubiera estado alucinando, Malfoy se había mostrado muy interesado en otorgársela—. Y, ¿yo no dije nada acerca de algo que hubiera sucedido en el baño?

—Demasiada información, compañero —respondió Ron, golpeando a Harry en una rodilla—. Tengo que irme. Sólo quise quedarme aquí hasta que estuvieras bien.

—Gracias —dijo Harry.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Harry suspiró. —Claro.

Bueno, había tenido sexo con Draco Malfoy en un baño, o tal vez no. Como fuera, había actuado como un idiota frente a él. Con un poco de suerte, no volvería a encontrárselo hasta su próximo cumpleaños.

*

Como cosa de suerte, lo primero que hizo el lunes por la mañana fue asistir a una reunión donde se encontró a Malfoy sentado ante la mesa.

Harry sintió que la cara le ardía, y cuidadosamente evitó la mirada de Malfoy mientras se sentaba en la única silla disponible… justo a un lado de la de él. Malfoy no reparó en Harry, cosa que agradeció, y después de un par de incómodos minutos, comenzó a relajarse. La reunión fue piadosamente corta, y Harry salió a toda prisa del salón al instante que se terminó, dirigiéndose directamente al baño de hombres.

Se echó agua fría en la cara y suspiró. Eso era ridículo. Ya era un hombre grande, y estaba actuando como un adolescente. Lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido entre ellos, estaba en el pasado, y no había nada que Harry pudiera hacer al respecto. Lo mejor sería ir y hablar con Malfoy de eso, dejarle en claro que lo que había sucedido había sido sólo cosa de borrachos. Correcto.

Se giró hacia la puerta justo cuando ésta se abrió… y Malfoy entró por ella.

Malfoy se apoyó contra la puerta y sonrió petulante. —Qué agradable encontrarte aquí.

—Claro —dijo Harry, obligándose a no sonrojarse—. Qué gracioso, ¿verdad?

—La otra noche estabas realmente ebrio. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí. Acerca de eso…

—Sé que solamente fue cosa de una noche —dijo Malfoy—. No significó nada.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry, perdiendo rápidamente la batalla para evitar el sonrojo—. Bien. Ya sabía eso.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. —Si alguna vez quieres hacerlo de nuevo, preferiblemente sobrio, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. —Y con eso, se giró y salió del baño.

Harry se quedó congelado en el mismo sitio durante un minuto completo. Había tenido sexo con Malfoy. Y no lo recordaba. Se giró hacia el espejo y observó su reflejo. —Oh, Dios.

*

Todos los días de esa semana, Harry estuvo encontrándose con Malfoy en la oficina, lo cual era bastante extraño. Durante cinco años había conseguido toparse con él sólo un puñado de veces, y repentinamente lo veía a dondequiera que fuera. Asistía a la mitad de las reuniones de Harry; caminaba por el corredor en dirección opuesta a la de él; se lo encontraba en el ascensor a la hora del almuerzo. ¿Malfoy había estado antes tan cerca de él y Harry simplemente no se había percatado?

Por supuesto, no ayudaba nada que su mente estuviera tratando con todas sus fuerzas de recordar qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos en aquel baño la noche de su cumpleaños. Peor aún, su mente ya estaba explorando ampliamente algunas posibilidades bastante coloridas, cada una de ellas más pervertida y explícita que la anterior.

De alguna manera, sucedió que Harry comenzó a pensar en una de esas posibilidades cada vez que se tropezaba con Malfoy, lo que causó que se pusiera a tartamudear como un idiota y luego huyera en dirección contraria. Eventualmente, Malfoy comenzó a sonreír altaneramente cuando veía venir a Harry, y eso sólo empeoró las cosas.

Harry pasó el viernes encerrado en su oficina, y sólo salió después de que estuvo seguro de que todos los demás ya se habían ido a casa.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres un trago? —le preguntó Seamus, señalando con su pulgar hacia la barra.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Prometí no volver a beber nunca, ¿recuerdas?

Ron se rió y le dio una palmada en el hombro. —Dale una semana de plazo. Ya volverá a las andadas.

Harry se estremeció. —Se los aseguro, he tenido suficiente.

—Sí, claro —dijo Ron, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla—. Oye, ¿está todo bien?

Harry parpadeó. —Sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué?

Ron se encogió de hombros. —Es que… has estado un poco extraño desde tu cumpleaños.

—¿Extraño? Yo no estoy extraño. ¿Extraño, cómo?

Ron arqueó una ceja antes de continuar. —No lo sé, simplemente no eres tú mismo. Creo que tal vez te deprimiste por haber cumplido los treinta, o algo así.

—No estoy deprimido. —Aunque tal vez podría estarlo en ese momento. Hasta sus amigos habían notado que algo estaba pasando.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio hasta que Seamus regresó con una ronda de tragos para todos. A Harry le había llevado agua, pero éste ya casi estaba flotando de tanta que había tomado. Se había estado resistiendo a ir al baño, ya que se imaginaba que eso sólo lo haría pensar en lo que podía haber sucedido entre Malfoy y él la semana anterior en otro baño. Y mierda, ya estaba pensando en eso de todas maneras.

Suspiró. —Voy a orinar. Ahora regreso.

El baño estaba vacío, lo que fue un alivio. Harry entró y salió en cuestión de minutos, con los pensamientos pervertidos mantenidos al mínimo, y se dirigió de regreso a la mesa.

Y se detuvo en seco. Sentado justo en la misma silla que él había ocupado, charlando con Ron y Seamus, estaba Malfoy. Harry se acercó furtivamente deseando llamar la atención de Ron, pero Ron no captó la indirecta.

—¡Harry! —gritó, agitando los brazos.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia ellos, obsequiándole a Malfoy una sonrisa tensa.

—¿Te conté que transfirieron a Malfoy a mi división?

—No —respondió Harry, su sonrisa volviéndose cada vez más forzada—. No lo hiciste. —Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

—Le dije que saldríamos a tomar algo, por si quería pasarse y acompañarnos.

Harry apenas sí consiguió contener la expresión de conmoción de su cara. ¿Cuándo Ron se había hecho amigo de Malfoy? Harry comenzó a preguntarse si el desmayo del día de su cumpleaños había durado varios años en vez de horas.

Tal vez, después de todo, ya era tiempo de comenzar a beber de nuevo.

*

Así pasaron las noches de los viernes de un mes completo, y Malfoy se volvió parte del grupo como si ninguno de ellos hubiera tratado de hechizarse mutuamente en el colegio. Harry superó la impresión que le causó eso, aunque todavía tenía que beberse un par de pintas antes de sentirse realmente cómodo con la situación. También, ahora veía a Malfoy mucho más en el trabajo, y aunque seguía preguntándose qué había pasado, dejó de obsesionarse con el tema.

Excepto durante las noches, cuando se acostaba con una mano envolviendo su erección y con imágenes de Malfoy chupándosela, llenando su cabeza. Y conforme pasaba el tiempo, Harry comenzó a preguntarse porqué simplemente no le pedía a Malfoy que saliera con él. De todas maneras pasaban un montón de tiempo juntos, y no era como si tuvieran que ser novios ni nada. Harry no estaba seguro de estar listo para lidiar con una relación. Pero quizá los dos podrían ir juntos a casa de vez en cuando, sólo por diversión. Alguna vez Malfoy había parecido estar abierto a la idea. Y no era como si no lo hubieran hecho ya una vez.

Además, Harry estaba desesperado por saber con _exactitud _qué era lo que habían hecho antes.

Así que, la noche de un viernes de septiembre, después de un par de horas de estar bebiendo pintas de cerveza y de escuchar la retahíla sin fin de chistes pervertidos de Seamus, Harry se armó de valor para decir algo. Malfoy se disculpó para ir al baño, y Harry esperó dos minutos antes de seguirlo.

Acababa de entrar cuando Malfoy estaba a punto de salir. Harry se apoyó contra la puerta, el zumbido de la cerveza dándole confianza.

Malfoy se cruzó de brazos. —Tardaste mucho.

Harry sonrió. —¿Eso significa que continúas interesado?

—Pensé que eras tú quien no estaba interesado… has estado evitándome desde tu cumpleaños.

—Lo siento.

Malfoy dio un paso adelante y plantó sus manos en la puerta de cada lado de la cabeza de Harry. —No vas a volver a vomitarme encima, ¿verdad? Eso me quita un poco las ganas.

Harry hizo gestos. —Lo siento por eso, también.

Malfoy abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero entonces, se detuvo. Se inclinó hacia delante, y después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, Harry sintió los labios de Malfoy rozar los suyos. El beso fue dulce y suave, y no se parecía a nada de lo que Harry había estado esperando. La lengua de Malfoy se deslizó contra la suya, y sus labios se movieron sobre los de Harry con una gentileza que hizo que éste sólo deseara quedarse parado ahí para siempre, sólo sintiendo.

Detrás de Harry, la puerta se movió cuando alguien la empujó para abrirla, y Malfoy y él se separaron. Draco le cerró un ojo mientras que el recién llegado pasaba entre ellos, y luego salió del baño. Harry se quedó atrás, tratando de recobrarse. Iba a hacerlo. Realmente iba a tener sexo con Malfoy. Otra vez, aparentemente.

Cuando Harry regresó a la mesa, Malfoy estaba en medio de una historia acerca de una bruja que lo había corrido de su propiedad. A Harry le fue extrañamente difícil mantener su mente en la conversación… en lo único que deseaba pensar era en lo que sucedería más tarde. Pero consiguió mencionar la dirección de su apartamento en un momento dado de la charla, mientras dirigía una significativa mirada hacia Malfoy. Y cuando Ron bostezó, Harry fue el primero en decir que ya estaba listo para dar la noche por finalizada. Se despidió de todos y salió con rumbo al callejón para aparecerse en casa.

Pasó cinco minutos frenéticos ordenando el lugar, arrojando ropa sucia dentro de la canasta, haciendo rápidamente la cama y conjurando veloces encantamientos de limpieza para los platos sucios que estaban en el fregadero. Estaba lavándose los dientes cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Desapareció la pasta de dientes con un rápido hechizo, se pasó una mano por el cabello y fue hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Malfoy le dio una botella de vino y se encogió de hombros ante la expresión atónita de Harry. —Mi madre dice que debes llevar un obsequio la primera vez que visitas la casa de alguien. Pensé que algo con alcohol sería apropiado.

—Gracias —dijo Harry—. Eh… adelante, pasa.

Se acomodó las gafas y Malfoy se sentó en el sofá, el cual había estado cubierto de periódicos y de ropa sucia cuatro minutos antes. Abrió la botella de vino y le sirvió a Malfoy en una copa.

Durante un momento, ambos se quedaron sentados en el sofá, en silencio. Harry no estaba seguro de cómo comenzar. Claro que ya antes había llevado gente a su apartamento, pero por lo regular no se sentía tan incómodo como en ese momento.

Finalmente, se bebió la copa entera de un trago y se giró para encarar a Malfoy. —He estado pensando demasiado en esto.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja. —¿En serio?

—Desde mi cumpleaños, he… bueno, esa noche estaba demasiado ebrio. Además, estuvo todo ese asunto del vómito. Me imaginé que tenía que compensarte de algún modo.

—¿Oh, de verdad? —Malfoy sonrió—. ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?

Harry se inclinó hacia delante lo suficiente para deslizar una mano por la nuca de Malfoy, y tiró de él para darle un beso. Fue muy diferente al que Malfoy le había dado anteriormente… mucho menos tentativo. Malfoy se derritió entre sus brazos, y Harry lo empujó hasta recostarlo en los cojines del sofá.

—El vino —dijo Malfoy, liberándose del beso.

Harry permitió que Malfoy dejara su copa sobre la mesa de centro, y luego llevó las manos hacia la bragueta de sus pantalones. Echó un vistazo hacia arriba y vio a Malfoy con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara. Harry terminó de bajarle la bragueta y liberó su erección, dándole a Malfoy una rápida sonrisa antes de agacharse sobre él y devorar su miembro.

Malfoy gimió, y Harry sintió que se le ponía dura ante el sonido. Chupó duro y rápido —tenían toda la noche, después de todo— usando su lengua lo mejor que podía. Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la base y añadió caricias a la misma velocidad que los movimientos de su boca. Sintió las manos de Malfoy sostenerlo por la nuca, no empujando, sólo animando.

No les llevó mucho tiempo… un minuto después, Malfoy tiró del cabello de Harry como advertencia, y entonces se corrió, sonando como si estuviera apretando la mandíbula en un esfuerzo por no dejar salir ni un sonido. Harry tragó y se incorporó, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de él mismo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había hecho una mamada propiamente dicha, pero era algo en lo que él siempre había creído era muy bueno. Había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para ser un récord personal.

Malfoy tenía la mirada nublada, y su miembro, todavía erecto, estaba goteando un poco del semen que Harry no había logrado atrapar. Levantó sus ojos hacia Harry.

—Vaya.

Harry sonrió. —Gracias.

Malfoy se levantó un poco hasta quedar medio sentado. —No creí que fueras tan bueno en esto. Me refiero a que… pensé que nunca antes lo habías hecho.

—¿No te lo hice en el baño? —Harry hizo una pausa, tratando de decidir cuánto revelar—. Los detalles de esa noche están un poco borrosos en mi memoria, para ser honestos.

—Claro —dijo Malfoy, repentinamente luciendo incómodo—. Así que… ¿exactamente, qué recuerdas de esa noche?

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo. —Bueno… quiero decir… recuerdo que te vomité encima.

—Sí, yo también lo recuerdo. ¿Y luego?

—Y luego… —Harry apretó los labios—. En realidad, eso es todo. No tengo idea de qué pasó después.

Malfoy lo miró fijamente durante un momento, y entonces, suspiró. —No pasó nada.

Harry parpadeó. —¿Qué?

—Nada. Vomitaste. Yo te limpié a ti y luego a mí. Y después de eso, realmente no me sentía con ganas de hacer nada más, y tú… bueno, tú tenías suerte de poder caminar todavía. Saliste del baño, y eso fue todo.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto. —Pero tú dijiste… me dejaste creer… ¿Qué demonios?

—Me porté como un idiota, lo sé —dijo Malfoy—. Pero es que, en ese momento, fue un tanto divertido. Estabas completamente mortificado. Nunca creí que realmente fueras a interesarte en mí.

—Lo estoy —dijo Harry, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de detenerse—. Quiero decir… todo este tiempo, creí que esa noche habíamos tenido sexo. Y he pensado mucho en eso.

—¿En serio?

Harry bufó. —_Mucho. _No puedo creer que me hayas dejado pensar…

—Lo siento —dijo Malfoy, presionando las manos sobre su cara. Después de una pausa, las bajó y miró a Harry a los ojos—. De hecho, no… no lo siento. Si eso te hizo pensar en eso, no lo siento para nada. —Se sentó bien y acunó la mejilla de Harry con una de sus manos—. Si estás interesado, me gustaría darle a esto una oportunidad. Lo que tú quieras: sólo hoy, o de vez en cuando, o… lo que sea. En última instancia, te debo una mamada, ¿cierto?

Harry lo observó durante un momento. Malfoy parecía incómodo, pero también, parecía sincero. Lo que estaba diciendo lo decía en serio… realmente estaba interesado. Harry no estaba seguro de qué era lo que él quería, pero sabía que quería _algo. _Se quitó el flequillo de los ojos y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa. —Sí, me debes una mamada. Y con más de seis semanas de vencimiento, si recuerdo bien.

—Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?

—Sí. Puedes chupármela.

Malfoy rodó los ojos, pero sonrió. —Supongo que puedo aceptar eso. —Se arrodilló en el suelo frente a Harry y alcanzó la bragueta de sus vaqueros.

Harry permitió que le separara las piernas, y sonrió. —Sobre lo otro… también suena bien. Pero, ¿podríamos vivir un día a vez?

—De acuerdo —respondió Malfoy, correspondiéndole la sonrisa. Sus dedos envolvieron la erección de Harry, y éste cerró los ojos.

Malfoy no volvió a hablar durante un largo rato.

** _fin_ **


End file.
